1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw feeding device in a 8 continuous screw driving tool and particularly to a screw feeding device having a stopper base which is adapted to be mounted on a feeder box for abutment on a work into which a screw is to be driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional continuous screw driving tool has a screw feeding device for feeding a screw carrying belt by a distance corresponding to one pitch of screws carried thereon. The screw feeding device includes a feeder box and a stopper base which is mounted on the feeder box to cope with various types of screws having different lengths.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-114751 discloses a plurality of stopper bases having different lengths with respect to a driving direction of a screw. The stopper bases can be selectively mounted on a feeder box of a screw feeding device without using any tool, so that the stopper bases are exchangeable to each other to cope with various types of screws having different lengths.
However, with the conventional exchangeable stopper bases, the stopper bases other than that used for driving the screw are liable to be lost. To this end, this publication has proposed another embodiment in which a stopper base is mounted on the lower end of the feeder box such that the mounting position of the stopper base is adjustable. With this construction, one stopper base can be used for driving various types of screws having different lengths by adjusting the position of the stopper base. However, this construction still involves the problem that a tool is required for tightening and loosening a fixing screw which is used for fixing the stopper base in position relative to the feeder box.
Thus, the conventional stopper base is improved to some extent but still involves the problem in its handling